


Tangled

by AmethystQueen



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: Destro and Serpentor are mentioned I guess, M/M, Someone help CC, save the boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystQueen/pseuds/AmethystQueen
Summary: Cobra Commander has been having the worst luck all week.  Won't someone come and save him?





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! The CC/Zartan fic I promised has arrived. And I don't care what it takes someday I'm going to get the relationship tag to be prompted by AO3.

Cobra Commander swore as he wriggled in the parachute ropes currently dangling him from a tree. Another spectacular failure, he thought bitterly to himself. The Commander had been reluctant to embark on this particular mission, which was to steal the blueprints for a new military drone. Usually this would be a guaranteed success, if the base guarding the plans hadn't been deep within Joe territory. However, Serpentor had been in a bad mood at the time, and he had not felt like getting beaten six ways to Sunday that day. Frankly, he should have expected that the Joes would intercept their planes on the way to the target. If he was being honest with himself though, he had foolishly hoped that they would be busy with other plans, like helping cats out of trees or other disgustingly helpful tasks that they were so prone to doing. Getting his plane shot down had been the icing upon the garbage heap his week was becoming.

I bet Destro never has to deal with this, fumed the Commander as another bout of thrashing did nothing but entangle him further in the parachute. He would have made it to the stupid base, stolen the stupid plans, and then Serpentor would have rubbed his stupid victory in my face. So embroiled in his fury, the Commander failed to notice the subtle cracking of branches above his current position. I'm just as important as anyone else in Cobra! Who does that scaley brute think he is anyway!?! When I'm in charge again, I'm going to-

The Commander's inner rant was suddenly replaced by a startled shriek as the branches supporting his weight broke, causing him to plummet down to the forest floor. Luckily, some of the ropes attached to his feet managed to become hooked on a passing branch, abruptly halting his descent and flipping him upside down. However, the combination of the whiplash from the fall and the stress on his legs was too much for the Commander and he temporarily blacked out.

Some time later, Cobra Commander was roused into consciousness by an insistent tapping on his mask. Groaning, he shifted in his bindings but did not open his eyes, being unwilling to face whoever had found him in his misery.

"Well at least you're alive", remarked an alarming familiar voice. The Commander's eyes shot open to be faced with a flipped version of his most popular mercenary.

"Z-Zartan?", he managed to say through the suffocating grip of the ropes, which had wound so tightly around his chest that he was sure they were cutting into his internal organs.

"The one and only", Zartan said smirking, while considering the trussed Commander with a somewhat smug expression.

"But...you weren't paid for this mission! I would have known about it!", sputtered the Commander, thoroughly flustered.

"I was in the area," Zartan smoothly replied. "You and Cobra aren't my only employers you know." Slowly, he strolled around the Commander with a smirk that only grew wider as the man began to squirm under his gaze.

"Yes, yes I am well aware," spoke Cobra Commander in a tone that was an octave higher than usual. "Now are you going to cut me down or are you going to stare at me for the rest of the day."

"Well, since you asked so nicely...", drawled the mercenary, drawing a small pistol from seemingly nowhere. Without warning, he shot the branch that was supporting the Commander's weight, and immediately caught the man in his arms when he fell from the canopies with a started yelp.

"YOU COULD HAVE SHOT ME YOU MANIAC!!!" shrieked the Commander once he had overcome his initial shock.

"My apologies", dryly said Zartan as he began walking in the direction from which he had come, still holding the Commander bridal style in his arms. The enraged Commander made as though to punch the mercenary, only to stop dead when he found that the ropes were as binding as ever.

"Err...Zartan?"

"Hmm?", he hummed, looking down at the fidgeting Commander but not halting his pace.

"...you didn't free me from the ropes", cautiously ventured the Commander.

"Well of course not," replied Zartan as if it were obvious. "You've been working far too hard this week and I can't have my most generous employer becoming burnt out. Besides, it's bad form to open a present out in the open for anyone to see." Laughing at the squeak which came from behind his prize's mask, Zartan continued briskly down the path which he had carved into the forest.

Maybe this week won't be so bad after all, thought the Commander as he relaxed into his savior's arms. Though he hadn't gotten what he came for, he certainly found something much better. Besides, he was sure that he wouldn't be missed at base for at least a couple days, so he might as well enjoy his luck while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Which do you guys think is better:angst or fluff. Cause I've got a fic idea for both but I'd like to know which you wanna see first


End file.
